Myuuto Uzumaki
Character's First Name Myuuto Character's Last Name Uzumaki IMVU Username Kare Nickname(s) N/A Age 12 Birthday March 7 Gender Male Height 5'0" Weight 90lbs Blood Type A+ Alignment Good (Neutral) Occupation Shinobi Scars & Tattoos N/A Affiliation(s) Village Hidden in the Leaves Marital Status Single Behavior & Personality Myuuto is a quiet and silent individual. He doesn’t talk much to anyone around him, regardless of who they are or what they tell him. All his teachers have complained about him not speaking to them when they call on him to give an answer. He doesn’t even talk back to his female peers when they’ve tried to flirt with him or make small talk. The only people that have heard Myuuto’s voice are his parents, but even in his house he barely says a word. If his parent’s ask him a question that requires him to say more than yes or no, then he doesn’t even give them a verbal response. He would simply give them a stoic stare, as if he is telepathically telling them to not ask him such a question. Myuuto’s silence has been a key factor in forming his personality and the way he behaves around people. Since he doesn’t bother wasting his breath, Myuuto is usually seen reading a book or just sitting on a bench or the ground observing people or his surroundings. Myuuto has made it a habit of his to observe people and analyze their perfections and their flaws, creating his own personal set of Ninja Info Cards for the people he has met in his life. He may be a quiet person, but Myuuto still expresses his friendliness through his actions, rather than his words, but he knows when to flip the switch and be serious. Myuuto will do whatever it takes to protect his family, his friends, and his village. Even if it means he has to kill or break rules, but Myuuto will tend to try and solve a problem without using violence if he can. Philosophy Will of Fire Summoning(s) N/A Clan Uzumaki Clan Rank Genin First Nature Type Lightning Second Nature Type N/A Advanced Nature Type N/A Kekkei Genkai N/A Unique Trait(s) +.5 Stamina Weapon of Choice N/A Stats Chakra Color Blue Inventory Kunai (2P): 1 Shuriken (1.5P): 0 Senbon (1P): 0 Makibishi Spikes (.5P): 0 Flash & Smoke Bombs (3P): 0 Explosive Tags (4P): 1 Sword(s) (6P): 0 Other Weaponry (10P): 0 Total: 6P / 50P List of Jutsu Academy Student * Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Substitution Jutsu * Escape Jutsu * Generic Sealing Knowledge * Genjutsu Knowledge Genin * Ferocious Fist * Dynamic Action * Dynamic Entry * Leaf Hurricane Allies Village Hidden in the Leaves Enemies N/A Background Myuuto’s childhood has been quite normal. Although during his childhood, he didn’t make many close friends like most of his peers, Myuuto still had people he would consider friends and would fight to protect them if the situation ever arose. If a bully would come and try to pick on his friends, Myuuto would be there to stand up to the bully if his friends didn’t have the courage to stand up to him/her. Even as a child he didn’t speak much, but he was always playing with his friends and always training with them too. After every activity, Myuuto was usually the only one who could still keep going. He could run a couple of laps around his village and his have enough stamina to play a couple of games with his friends. Myuuto joined the Academy with his friends and was an average student. He wasn’t a genius, but he was an idiot either. Myuuto excelled at being one of the few in his class to still be standing after spars and also hand to hand combat. He did pretty decent in written exams, as long as they didn’t require him to solve complex problems that required a lot of knowledge. He coasted along with most of the graduates and was promoted to Genin with most of his childhood friends. Roleplay Library Casual and Events * Story * Clan * Training * Battles and Spars * Approval Mut